The present application is directed to a compatible lamp and socket assembly and, more particularly, to a screw socket assembly constructed to prevent the installation of conventional screw based lamps into the socket assembly, and a lamp having a screw base compatible with the socket assembly.
As a matter of public policy, it is preferable to use compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) for lighting because of their power saving attributes. Conventional CFL's use a standard E26 screw base in order to be compatible with standard household light fixtures. Accordingly, a standard household light fixture will operate satisfactorily with either an incandescent lamp or a CFL. However, even if CFL's are promoted for use with a given standard light fixture, a consumer may insert an incandescent or other conventional lamp into the fixture, thus obviating the energy saving feature promoted for the fixture.
It would be desirable to create a specifically designed socket assembly, and compatible lamp, such that when the socket assembly is installed in a light fixture, the installation of a conventional incandescent lamp is prevented. Furthermore, it would be desirable that the compatible lamp may still be used with standard sockets compatible with E26 screw bases.